149229-starting-game-leveling-population-teaming
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Although this one might well be an effect of such threads, I still welcome them in the hope Carbine starts doing something about population issue and que times. In other words: multi-ques, something they said long time ago they wanted to see ingame; finally merge PvP/PvE servers and even remove faction barriers if multi-que doesn't solve anything. | |} ---- What exactly is removing faction barriers going to help. People always mention things like that as if it will somehow help bring more people to the game.... what EXACTLY is that going to accomplish though? | |} ---- It'd be a lore-busting short term solution to a long term problem; like wrapping a leaking pipe in sellotape, it might slow the leak down a little but it definitely won't stop it. Making a decision like that is pretty much irreversible too, so in the unlikely event that WS does become a big success and things return to normal, we'll be stuck with Aurins in every dungeon run. | |} ---- How is it going to help at all? People don't look at Wildstar and think "Oh, if that game allowed me to play cross faction I would definitely play it... but since it doesn't I won't"... In terms of getting new players, I fail to see how that would have any substantial impact... | |} ---- ---- It wouldn't help much; theoretically it would decrease the amount of time it takes to find a group for content by increasing the pool of available players. The reality is Carbine wouldn't want to do it because it would be a sign of defeat, (basically admitting barely anyone wants to play their game and they're going to make development decisions with that in mind) also it wouldn't address the problem at its root so said problem would just continue to get worse and worse. | |} ---- ---- I would call free to play more of 'an intelligent business decision' than defeat given that practically every mmo outside of WoW/FF14/EVE is free to play. I don't really see cross faction as the same thing, especially since it's still not fixing the greater issue.(which is that the group finder sucks sh$*) IDD that it would probably be a QoL improvement, but the cost is that it diminishes the lore of the game. I'm probably in the minority here, but when I play a multiplayer game (especially a PvP one) I want to feel that there's a strong identity between the different factions. When I played WAR, I loved the fact that the other team were your enemies and you had a hatred for them, you wanted to kill any dessies you saw around and in a sense that really helped to drive the PvP aspect of it. The same goes for PlanetSide 2, there is a very strong identity with all three of the factions, they even have their own cultures, jokes/memes and differences (which varies from server to server.) Allowing the two factions to share dungeons would basically kill of any chance of that ever happening + I don't want to be forced to play with Aurins all the time. <_< | |} ---- You just didn't realize that you were already a puppet of the changer of ways >:3 haha, but for real, that was a major part of what made WAR a great game (that and the RvR / PvP). And it defiantly makes a lot of games incredibly good. SWTOR with out the Republic and Empire would be just as bad as (I'm gonna get hate for this) SWG. I'm ok playing with Aurins as long as we can team kill .... Edited January 26, 2016 by Nazryn | |} ---- I miss my tkm.... *cries self into a corner* | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ... as long as dungeon finder has been in the game it has at least always been on the main menu IIRC....... do people just not use the most important menu in game? If your guild isn't terribly helpful try a new-player circle. There are some good ones that can be really helpful when your guild might not be. | |} ---- Main menu as in pressing "esc"? Never seen it there myself. Only place I've seen it as a little icon on the bottom of the UI and I've often seen new people ask about the dungeon finder then habving to tell them the default hotkey for it and the icon if for whatever reason that didn't work or they prefer to click it. I'd almost say that it's more that the hotkey assigned to dungeon finders just oddly seems to be the one thing that keeps changing form game to game, unlike the paper doll/character window where it's usually P or C. HoweverI guess that's more of a question on how far people go to explore the UI. I'd have to agree with loosening the faction wall if there are no plans to add content like open world pvp objectives. It's doing nothing but dividing the player base as mentioned before and the change would be a benefit to a number of social features(especially housing). Sadly though while I know people are mentioning the LFG channels, there will be those who will never hear word of it until they get lucky someone mentions it to them or they come across a conversation about it. Even then I'm not sure if this has happened to other people, but joining custom channels doesn't seem reliable as it seems to literally just shut off in some sessions. I've had days I've logged in and thought there was nobody online in LFG or WSRP because the game for whatever reason turned it off from displaying and when I'd check it to show...I'd get duplicates of every message sent. Having an officially supported LFG board would be a really nice feature to have, but I've been down that discussion before too | |} ---- No the one you access from the little sheet of paper looking menu button at the bottom left of the default UI. It's got the holowardrobe, collections (pets and mounts) and content finders in there, plus just about everything else you might want. I thought this was always the case (at least to my memory it was) though I could be mistaken. | |} ---- ----